The overall aims of this project are to provide more meaningful estimates of human and ecological exposure to contaminants and a more complete understanding of subsurface restoration processes by using stochastic analysis of flow and transport phenomena. Specific aims for this project are the following; 1. to extend recently developed diagrammatic techniques for the solution of fluid flow in heterogeneous porous media to three-dimensional anisotropic systems; 2. to investigate in detail the effects of realistic boundary and initial conditions on the form of solutions to the groundwater flow equation; 3. to develop a numerical algorithm based upon the space transformation method for the solution of three-dimensional fluid flow problems in heterogeneous media; 4. to adapt diagrammatic and space transformation methods developed for three-dimensional fluid flow problems in heterogeneous media to the problem of contaminant transport; 5. to develop ab initio approach for deriving macroscopic stochastic theories from fundamental underlying microscopic res presentations of flow and transport phenomena: 6. to investigate the importance of non-local flow and transport phenomena in heterogeneous media based upon an ab initio approach; 7. to extend the use of the diagrammatic and space transformation methods for the solution of non-local models of flow and transport.